Long Live the King
by lrs002
Summary: Merlin is a Professor and sometimes student Arthur is a student and there are term papers. Spoilers for 5x13.
1. Long Live the King

Long Live the King

"Arthur." Is all Merlin can say before he sends his king and his friend floating away in boat. He watches the boat until it disappears into the fog that surrounds the island Avalon then leaves.

2012

The morning is grey when he steps from his small cottage and sets off down the road. The place around Avalon has changed; where there used to be forest now stands other cottages, stores, and paved roads.

A truck goes by honking the horn as he walks by the lake and continues onward.

Not far from the lake is a large collage where he works as an old datary but sometimes-wise professor.

The day drags on and then finally his last class of the day is here. The class trickles in and takes their seats but he does not see the familiar face he has seen for last year in there midst.

"Where is Mr. Penn?" he asks one of the students

"He's running late Professor Morgan." Says another student

"No doubt throwing fellow classmates into dumpsters." Merlin grumbles but turns toward the chalkboard.

Arthur walks into class right as class ends.

"Mr. Penn did you have fun throwing people in dumpsters today."

"What?" Arthur asks

"Remember to term papers are due Friday." Merlin says

The class groans and then files out.

"Mr. Morgan did I miss anything in class today." Arthur asks

"No not much, Just a Pop quiz."

"Anyway I can make it up?" Arthur asks

"No. I'm afraid not." Merlin says

"Okay." Arthur says and turns to exit the classroom

"Arthur,"

"Yes, Professor Morgan."

"What's your term paper on, you never told me?"

"Its on King Arthur and Merlin. I read a book once about their legend and it seemed all-wrong to me, about Arthur being a young boy and Merlin being so old, I mean. So my term papers going to be about that." Arthur says then walks out the classroom leaving a smiling Merlin behind.

Suddenly Merlin laughs, because Arthur is both right and wrong at the same time because right now Merlin is old and Arthur is young.

**AN: **Frist Merlin Fanfiction. Spoilers for episode 5x13, please review.


	2. Necks and Heads

Heads and Necks

Arthur leaves Professor Morgan class and goes to the football field lost in his thoughts, worrying not about the term paper he has yet to write but the weird dreams he been having and the clumsy boy with the shock of black hair in them.

Even though it's just a dream Arthur knows the boy is real. He tried to explain how he knows the boy is real once and his friends had look at him like he was crazy, so he never mentioned it again. He just knows the boy is out there somewhere and he feels like the boy is near especially in Professor Morgan class but none of his classmates look like the boy.

When he reaches the field he sees one of his football teammates, Gwaine already there.

"Hey." Arthur says

"Hey, " Gwaine replies, "How was Prof. Morgan's Mythology class?"

"Cool." Arthur says tossing the football at Gwaine who catches it and tosses it back. "He talked about the Roman gods on Monday after we turn in our term papers we're talking about the Legend of King Arthur and Merlin which is going to be exciting."

"Ack, I don't understand your love affair with myths. You definitely need to find yourself a girl." Gwaine says

"Tell me when you run into one."

"Hey man, I a love machine."

"Well I don't see a line of girls trailing after you." Arthur said

Gwaine makes a hurt face but stays silent and Arthur tosses the ball at him. They continue tossing the ball back and forth for a while until Gwaine drops the ball suddenly.

"Hey man I have to go." Gwaine says

"Why?" Arthur asks

"Because I've got to pick up my brother and I just realized I'm late to pick him up." Gwaine says

"Okay cool." Arthur says

"You coming over to the house for dinner Friday?" Gwaine asks, as he grabs his backpack "My mom says you're always welcome."

"I'll have to ask my Dad if we have anything going on, but I'll let you know." Arthur says

"Cool, see you later." Gwaine says and runs off

Arthur picks the ball up and tosses it just a boy around his own age runs across the field and the football hits him in the head and the boy falls over.

"Hey you okay?" Arthur asks running over and helps him up.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just clumsy." The boy says turning toward him

Arthur freezes, it's the boy from his dream but instead of a handkerchief around his neck he is wearing a beanie.

"What?" The boy asks, "Is something on my face?"

"No. What's your name? Mine's Arthur."

"Merlin." The boy says

Arthur laughs.

"Hey you like mythology?"

"Yeah." Merlin answers and soon their both talking like old friends.

Over the next few days he continues to see Merlin around but Professor Morgan is out.

Merlin sits down at the lunch table in a huff.

"What's wrong?" Arthur and Gwaine ask biting into the sandwiches they brought.

"Nothing, just over bearing parents." Merlin says

"I bet their not as over bearing as my father." Arthur says matter of fact

"Yeah, you're probably right." Merlin says and smiles like he knows what Arthur's life is like

"So Merlin, do you now have a obsession with beanies instead of handkerchiefs?" Arthur asks

"What?" Merlin asks

Arthur about to tell Merlin to forget what he says but Gwaine beats him to it.

"Just forget about Merlin Arthur a dollop head."

Merlin just smiles and takes a bite of his Red Velvet cupcake with Cream Cheese icing.

Arthur and Gwaine both burst out laughing when some of the icing ends up on Merlin's nose.

"What?" Merlin asks but Arthur and Gwaine just continue laughing.

**AN: **Please review.


	3. Wal-Mart and Ninjas

Wal-Mart and Ninjas

Arthur slumped in his seat. Why did it have to be last night have to be the night that his father had dragged him out for dinner? Arthur loved his Dad but whenever they went to dinner, the dinner usually lasted hours and last night he had a lot of homework to get done. So he hadn't gotten any sleep and he was so tired.

Arthur looked out the window and saw Merlin run passed wearing a yellow beanie the color of the Wal-Mart smiley face. Merlin stopped, looked at him, waved and Arthur waved back. Then Merlin freaked out suddenly and looked away letting out a string curses silently along with words like forgot it was Friday, age spell and term papers.

Merlin looked back from where he stood by a window to see Arthur giving him a confused look then he took off running for his Mythology classroom.

The next thing Arthur knew he woke up screaming.

"Merlin's a wizard!"

The whole classroom burst out laughing.

"Yes, Mr. Penn we know Merlin was a wizard but what was his job before King Arthur knew he was a wizard?" Professor Morgan asked

"Professor Morgan, your back?" Arthur asked

"Yes, Mr. Penn I'm back. Now please answer the question." The professor asked

"Oh." Arthur said, "Merlin was Arthur's clumsy manservant."

A look of irritation passed over Professor Morgan's face but then the bell rang.

"Please put your term papers on my desk as you leave please." Professor Morgan said

"Professor Morgan, Here you go." Arthur said, handing him the term paper "Sorry for falling asleep in your class."

Professor Morgan looked him weird, and then gave a short nod and Arthur left.

Gwaine stood leaning against the gate to school waiting for Arthur to get out class.

"Hey man." Gwaine said right as Arthur walked by him.

"Hey Gwaine, what's up?" Arthur asked

"Ninjas!" Gwaine yelled

"What?" Arthur asked

"I joined a new club today," Gwaine said "and the club is called Ninjas of the Round Table."

"Oh." Arthur said "Sounds Weird."

"I wonder if I get to do anything Ninja-like." Gwaine said

"Well, if you do you'll look like a dork." Arthur said

"Hey." Gwaine said, "Let's get going. My mom is making pasta tonight."

"Cool." Arthur said

Gwaine and Arthur walked toward Gwaine's house in silence for a while

"Hey Guys wait up!" Merlin yelled running down hill toward them.

"Hey Merlin." Both Arthur and Gwaine said

"You acted really weird when I saw you earlier Merlin." Arthur said

"What he do?" Gwaine said

"Nothing. It was weird about what he said." Arthur said as they came upon Gwaine's house

"Hey guys in a couple there is festival on the lake to celebrate King Arthur's life and death. The festivals small it's only going to boats and a bunch of fireworks. Want to go?" Merlin asked

"Hey Arthur isn't your birthday in a couple of days as well?" Gwaine asked

"Yeah." Arthur said

"Hey Merlin want to come in?" Gwaine asked, "Mom is making pasta."

"No." Merlin said, "I got a lot of work to do."

"Okay." Gwaine said "Bye."

"Bye." Arthur said

"See you later guys.'' Merlin said and then ran off down the street toward his home.

**AN: **The idea for this chapter of the fanfic came from a conversation with my sister and she was rambling. So thanks Sis. Please Review.


	4. Unhappy, Happy Birthday

Unhappy, Happy Birthday

"I can't find him anywhere." Gwaine said looking at people walking around

"Me neither." Arthur said looking around

"Well your friend sure is interesting with all the disappearing acts he pulls." Percival said

"He promised he'd meet at six." Gwaine said

"Where the heck is he?" Arthur yelled getting frustrated

"HELP!" Merlin yelled as he ran by followed by two very angry buff boys

"Was that your friend?" Percival asks watching them go by

"Yep." Gwaine said

"Let's go find out what trouble he's in now." Arthur said following after the two boys

Arthur, Gwaine and Percival catch up with Merlin right after they are sure he's about to punched, the two other boys are on the ground with Merlin standing over them wiping his hands off and fixing his beanie.

"Hey you okay?" Gwaine asked

"Yeah." Merlin says

"What was that all about?" Percival asks, "By the way I Percival, Gwaine's brother."

For one moment Arthur thinks Merlin is going to faint but it passes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Merlin."

"So you going to tell us why you where being chased?" Arthur asks.

"The reason why I was being chased is a long story." Merlin said

"We have time." Percival said

"No we don't bro," Gwaine said looking at his watch "Come on lets go get a boat."

They all sat in the boat in the middle of the lake watching the fireworks all lost in thought, Arthur more then the others.

_Flashback:_

_Merlin had his head stuck out of the window, watching the circus performers._

"_Oh, Did you see that?" Merlin asked_

"_It's a man throwing sticks in the air." He said boringly, as he poked his head out the window then ducked back into his room._

"_What wrong?" Merlin asked turning around closing the window, "It's your birthday a huge feast is begin held in your honor. You've got Dancers, Jugglers and Acrobats to entertain you."_

_Arthur just continued to walk away from Merlin and the window and he sighed._

"_It must be a terrible burden." Merlin said/whispered in his ear_

"_Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you." Arthur said_

"_I'm really looking forward to it." Merlin said_

"_Because you have the mind of a child." Arthur said and walked away while Merlin stared after him._

"_And yet I'm still more intelligent than you." Merlin said bouncing on the balls of his feet_

"_I heard that." Arthur said and Merlin looked toward him_

_End Flashback:_

Like Prince Arthur, Arthur had never had a very happy birthday but maybe this year it would be different.

"Hey, Earth to Arthur." Percival said breaking Arthur out his thoughts

"What you thinking about?" Gwaine asked

"Nothing just me being crazy." Arthur said

Merlin was about tosay something but was interrupted.

"Hey Dorks."

"Hey those are the guys that_

But before Gwaine could finish his sentence they were in water. They all came up sputtering.

"Merlin, what did you do to make those guys so angry?" Arthur asked

"I was showing a girl a few magic tricks while waiting for you guys and I guess those two saw and got mad at me." Merlin said and began swimming toward the shore because the boat Arthur noticed had magically disappeared.

When they reached the shore Gwaine said

"Well at least Merlin has moves to pick up ladies."

"Hey!" Merlin said sounding outraged, "I have plenty of moves and I'm more intelligent than you." Putting his hands on his hips.

"No you're just a Dallophead." Arthur said

"Come on lets go." Gwaine said

"Where?" Percival asked

"For ice cream." Arthur said

Merlin, Gwaine, Percival stared at him.

"We just fell into a freezing cold lake and you ice cream?" Merlin asked

"Yep." Arthur said

So Arthur led his friends to a small shop.

"Here?" Gwaine and Percival asked staring at the cotton candy pink building in front of them.

"Yeah, They have really good ice cream." Arthur said

"Okay." Gwaine said running up the steps, quickly followed by his brother.

Arthur was about to follow but was grabbed by Merlin.

"Hey Happy Birthday." Merlin asked

"How you know?" Arthur asked as Merlin ran up the steps

"Lucky guess." Merlin said stopping and turning around "Come on Arthur, Gwaine and Percival are probably eating all the ice cream.

Merlin flashed him a smile then ducked inside. Arthur just shook his head after Merlin, then smiled and followed his friend inside.

**AN: **I have now decided to post a new chapter every Thursday. Please review.


End file.
